musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Good Charlotte
Good Charlotte est un groupe de pop-punk américain fondé en 1996 dans le Maryland et en hiatus depuis 2011. Formation right|350pxLes fondateurs du groupe sont les frères jumeaux Benji et Joel Madden qui ont grandi dans le Maryland. Ils ont eu une révélation lors d'un concert des Beastie Boys: tournée III communication. Le groupe voit le jour en 1996 avec leurs amis d'enfance Paul Thomas à la basse et Aaron Escolopio à la batterie.Le second guitariste Billy Martin les rejoint plus tard à Annapolis, il les avaient remarqué lors d'un concert et leur avait alors proposé de les héberger. Aaron quittera le groupe en 2001 et se fera remplacer par plusieurs membres de session dont Dusty qui quitte précipitamment le groupe, Josh Freeze en 2002 au moment du second album du groupe, Cyrus Bolooki en 2004 alors Chris Wilson arrivé en 2003 occupait déjà ce poste. Ce dernier quittera le groupe en 2005 puis ce sera au tour de Derek Grant (membres de session) de prendre sa place pour quelques temps avant que Dean Butterwooth n'arrive et occupe le poste de batteur définitif. Le nom du groupe fait référence au titre d'un livre pour enfant. Membres Actuels Benji Madden left|150px Benjamin Levi Madden né le 11 mars 1979 dans le Maryland est le guitariste du groupe et également l'un de ses fondateurs. Il a un grand frère Josh, une soeur Sarah ainsi qu'un frère jumeau Joel Madden membre et fondateur avec lui du groupe. Il ne savait absolument pas jouer de la guitare avant que Billy Martin ne lui apprenne. Cet artiste a plusieurs particularités singulières: il collectionne les poupées Living Dead Dolls, a également un tigre en animal domestique et enfin il a le dos couvert d'un tatouage à l'effigie de Benjamin Franklin. Joel Madden left|150px Né Joel Ryan Rueben Madden le 11 mars 1979 dans le Maryland est le chanteur ainsi que le second fondateur du groupe.. Il n'a jamais pris de cours de chant. C'est également l'un des 4 coachs de la version australienne de The Voice. Depuis 2007 il vit en couple avec Nicole Richie avec qui il se marie le 11 décembre 2010 chez Lionel Richie. Ensemble ils ont deux enfants: une fille Harlow Winter Kate née le 11 janvier 2008 et un garçon Sparrow James Midnight né le 9 septembre 2009. Paul Thomas left|150px Paul Anthony Thomas né le 5 octobre 1980 au même endroit que les frères Madden est le bassiste du groupe. Ses influences musicales sont Joy Division, Skinny Puppy, Mobb Deep, The Misfits.. Billy Martin left|150pxDe son vrai nom William Billy Dean Martin est un guitariste de Good Charlotte. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Benji a su jouer de la guitare. Il est né le 15 juin 1981 dans la même petite ville que les frères jumeaux et Paul Thomas.C'est lors du passage du groupe à Annapolis qu'il décide de les rejoindre alors qu'il avait proposé de les héberger Il est marié avec Linzi Williamson depuis le 1er mars 2008 avec qui il a eu un bébé du nom de Dreavyn. Billy adore les animaux et a 3 chiens (Max, Benji et Cash). Il est également végétarien et a créé un ligne de vétêments: Level 27 avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'est lui qui dessine les motifs de ses vétêments principalement des t-shirt et des sweats qui témoignent de l'esprit sombre de Billy. Il avoue aussi que sa fête préférée est Halloween. Dean Butterwoth left|150px Dean est né le 26 septembre 1976 à Rochdale (Lacashire) en Angleterre. Il s'agit du batteur du groupe, arrivé en 2005. Il est parti vivre aux Etats-Unis quand il avait 10 ans et commence la batterie à 13. Avant de rejoindre les Good Charlotte il jouait de la batterie dans le groupe''' The Innocent Criminals''' avec Ben Harper. En 2007 il apporte son aide au groupe The Used pour leur album Lies For The Liars. Anciens *Aaron Escopolio *Chris Wilson Discographie EP 'Another EP' 'GC EP' Il est sorti en 2000 à seulement 50 exemplaires. #Walk By #East Coast Anthem #I Heard You #Little Things Albums 'Good Charlotte (2000)' right|200pxSorti le 26 septembre 2000 c'est le tout premier album du groupe et il contient les chansons de leur second EP. C'est aussi le seul album avec les seuls membres fondateurs tous réunis et également le seul sans piste intro. #Little Things #Waldorf Worldwide #The Motivation Proclamation #East Coast Anthem #Festival Song #Complicated #Seasons #I Don't Wanna Stop #I Heard You #The Click #Walk By #Let Me Go #Screamer #Change (suivi par Thank You Mom) 'The Young and the Hopeless (2002)' right|200pxLe nom de l'album sorti le 1er octobre 2002 est une parodie du titre américain des Feux de l'Amour (The Young and the Restless en anglais). Cet album a permi la reconnaissance internationale du groupe étant quadruple disque de platine en février 2004 par la RIAA. Il se classera notamment à la 7ème place du Billboard 200. #A New Beginning (intro instrumentale) #The Anthem #Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous #Wondering #The Story od My Old Man #Girls & Boys #My Bloody Valentine #Hold On #Riot Girl #Say Anything #The Day That I Die #The Young & The Hopeless #Emotionless #Movin On 'The Chronicles of Life&Death (2004)' right|200px|Version Deluxe Deathright|200px|Version Deluxe Life3ème album de groupe, sorti le 11 octobre 2004 il s'est vendu à plsu de 2 millions d'exemplaires à travers le monde mais moins bien acceuilli que le précédent étant jugé plus sombre et moins punk-rock. Deux versions bonus sont produites l'une intitulée''' Life''' contenant la chanson Falling Away et l'autre Death contenant la chanson Meet My Maker. L'album se classera numéro 3 au Billboard 200. #Once Upon a Time: The Battle of Life and Death #The Chronicles of Life and Death #Walk Away (Maybe) #S.O.S. #I Just Wanna Live #Ghost of You #Predictable #Secrets #The Truth #The World Is Black #Mountain #We Believe #It Wasn't Enough #In This World (Murder) 'Good Morning Revival (2007)' right|200pxIl est sorti le 19 mars 2007. Le single le plus connu de cet opus est Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love) atteignant la 24ème place du Billboard Hot 100. Misery a servi de single à travers le monde tandis que Where We Would Be Now n'a servi qu'en Amérique du Nord et n'a pu être mise en clip car la femme de Joel accoucha au même moment. #Good Morning Revival #Misery #The River (feat. M.Shadows & Synyster Gates) #Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love) #Keep Your Hands Off My Girl #Victims Of Love #Where Would We Be Now #Break Apart Her Heart #All Black #Beautiful Place #Something Else #Broken Hearts Parade #March On 'Greatest Remixes (2008)' right|200pxCet opus, sorti le 25 novembre 2008, est une compilation de leurs meilleures chansons accompagnée de 2 chansons inédites dans la version normale: Anxiety, Fight Song ''et d'une inédite en plus sur la version Deluxe: WAR accompagnée d'autres anciennes chansons telles que: ''Misery, The River, Broken Hearts Parade, Victims of Love. #Los Angeles World Wide #Anxiety #Broken Hearts Parade #Fight Song #Keep Your Hands Off My Girl #I Just Wanna Live #The Anthem #All Black #Little Things #Dance Floor Anthem #Predictable #Girls & Boys #The Young and the Hopeless #Hold On #Where Would We Be Now (Pour cet album aucune chanson ne sera répertoriée en vidéo car aucune chanson inédite n'a eu de clip). 'Cardiology (2010)' right|200pxAprès de nombreuses mises à jour et changements l'album voit le jour le 2 novembre 2010. Le titre fait référence aux chansons présentes et selon Benji "tout vient du coeur" (d'où la pochette de l'album). La version Bonus Japonaise comporte les titres: Like It's Her Birthday (remix feat.Miyavi), Accident Prone. La version Bonus Itunes comporte elle les titres: Crash, Catherine (Damn This Situation) et enfin la version Bonus Exclusive Best Buy contient les chansons:'' Catherine, Accident Prone, Silver Screen Romance'' (Acoustic Version), Better Run (Acoustic Version) et Between the Bars. #Introduction to Cardiology #Let the Music Play #Counting the Days #Silver Screen Romance #Like It's Her Birthday #Last Night #Sex on the Radio #Alive #Standing Ovation #Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) #Interlude: The Fifth Chamber #1979 #There She Goes #Right Where I Belong #Cardiology 'Greatest Hits (2010)' right|200px Le 5 novembre 2010 sort la nouvelle compilation du groupe. C'est également le dernier album à ce jour. Une version Bonus japonaise est également disponible comportant les chansons: Walk By, Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous et Movin' On. #Little Things #The Motivation Proclamation #Festival Song #Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous #The Anthem #Girls & Boys #The Young & The Hopeless #Hold On #Predictable #I Just Wanna Live #The Chronicles of Life and Death #We Believe #The River (feat. M.Shadows & Synyster Gates) #Keep Your Hands off My Girl #Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna to Be In Love) #Misery (Cet album n'apparaitra pas dans les vidéos compte tenu qu'il ne fait que reprendre des chansons présentes sur des précédents albums). Récompenses 2003 *Kerrang! Awards: Best Single pour Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous. *MTV Video Music Awards: Viewer's Choice pour Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous. *MuchMusic Video Awards: People's Choice Favorite International Group pour The Anthem. 2004 *MTV Video Music Awards Japan: Best Rock Video pour The Anthem. *NRJ Music Awards: Best International Group. 2005 *TMF Awards: Best International Rock Act. 2007 *MTV Australia Awards: Viewers Choice Australia pour Keep Your Hands off My Girls. *Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards: Fave International Band. Vidéos Good Charlotte thumb|left|270 px|Little Thingsthumb|right|270 px|Festival Song thumb|left|270 px|The Anthemthumb|right|270 px|The Click thumb|left|270 px|The Motivation Proclamation The Yound and the Hopeless thumb|left|270 px|Girls & Boysthumb|right|270 px|Hold On thumb|left|270 px|Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous The Chronicles of Life and Death thumb|left|270 px|I Just Wanna Livethumb|right|270 px|We Believe thumb|left|270px|The Chronicles of Life and Death thumb|right|270 px|Predictable Good Morning Revival thumb|left|270px|Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be in Love)thumb|right|270 px|The River thumb|left|270 px|Keep Your Hands Off My Girl Cardiology thumb|left|270 px|1979thumb|right|270 px|Last Night thumb|left|270 px|Like It's Her Birthday Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins